


Modern Love

by black_tea



Series: Garak and Bashir: Related Works [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e14 In Purgatory's Shadow, Episode: s05e15 By Inferno's Light, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from the prison camp, Julian is concerned about the escalating situation with the Dominion and what that could mean for his and Garak's relationship. Can they find a way to protect what they have while the world around them continues to change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragile Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Named this story after the David Bowie song I like to listen to while I write (I do hate coming up with names for things). 
> 
> I wasn't sure how much of the actual episodes to include here and decided on very little since I wanted this to be about the aftermath rather than a rewrite of the episodes themselves. Though, I did put in a brief bit about Changeling Julian. I've been trying to figure out how to deal with that situation for awhile without it turning into an ickfest. I can't help it, I'm more humor than hard core angst.

Julian woke to several fleeting moments of confusion and alarm. Then he remembered. He was back on the station in the quarters he shared with Garak, a soft mattress underneath him, warm blankets covering him, and the achingly familiar solid body sleeping up next to him. Julian’s heart rate returned to normal as a flood of relief washed over him. They were alive and free, the Dominion prison camp a wormhole trip and more away. The covers had gotten pulled up over most of his head, and in the dim light he could just make out Garak’s body. He lay facing him, curled up slightly, the back of his forearm just touching Julian’s.

The night before, he and Garak had been checked over in the infirmary, they had bathed, and then fallen into bed too mentally and physically exhausted to do anything more. Now that he felt truly safe and had slept, all the what ifs came crashing in – what if Garak hadn’t come? What if he and Worf had been killed outright by the Jem’Hadar? What if Garak hadn’t realized that the Changeling impersonating him wasn’t him? Suddenly Julian began to shake. He couldn’t control it as all his muscles tightened in anxiety. Cool strong hands slid soothingly over his bare back and suddenly he was pulled close against the Cardassian.

“Shh, Julian, I’m right here.” he said softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just can’t stop shaking.” His voice was unsteady and he fretfully stroked Garak’s chest, then the back of his shoulders before hugging him tightly. “I keep thinking of all the things that could’ve gone wrong. How silly is that?”

“Fairly ridiculous. Clearly none of those things happened or we wouldn’t be lying here right now. I never dreamed this bed could ever feel this comfortable.” He added as an after thought, still stroking Julian’s back. “However, I do understand given the circumstances.”

“What if you hadn’t realized what the Changeling actually was?” he blurted out, feeling distressed by the ramifications.

Garak made a noise of disgust. “That would have led to some highly disturbing outcomes.” He suddenly ducked his head down under the covers so he and Julian were nose to nose, his superior low light vision allowing him to see Julian more clearly than the Human could see him. “Do not get me wrong, the Changeling put in a good effort – I’m sure he could fool the people who weren’t your partner _who you live with_ , but really my dear. No matter how studied he may have been, there was no way his imitation could ever be one hundred percent accurate, and I am trained to notice things.” He brushed his ridged nose over Julian’s as his hand came to rest on a boney hip. “Besides he didn’t kiss properly.”

Julian choked out a laugh at that. “That’s how you knew? Really?”

“Well, not _just_ that, but it did suggest something wasn’t right.” He pressed against the Human’s naked body in a sinuous movement and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Julian’s lips parted as his body began to respond. Garak’s skin and scales were cool and dry, but his mouth and tongue were slick and hot. A soft sound of desire escaped from him as Garak pulled back. “There are some things,” the Cardassian said. “That have to be experienced, something our Changeling friend didn’t fully understand.”

He almost made a teasing comment about Garak’s paranoia playing a part, but had become too distracted by his lover’s nude state bother. They had been too emotionally and physically drained to do anything last night but eat and sleep, but now… now he could fully appreciate the body he had been unable to touch in over a month. He felt suddenly desperate for contact. Julian began trailing hungry kisses over Garak’s neck as his hand brushed down the Cardassian’s side to caress the ridge that followed the line of his hip. Garak’s breathing deepened and Julian could feel his heart rate quicken as they lay pressed together. He liked this, being plastered against his love, but he shifted himself away slightly so could better touch Garak’s front. His fingers brushed over the scales that protected his sheath. It was too dark under the blankets to see the patterns they made, but he could picture them as clear as day in his head.

Garak, clearly approving the turn their conversation had taken, happily reciprocated, slowly stroking and touching as if making sure to memorize all the details of his slender body. “ _Elim._ ” Julian sighed, his eyes half closing as the warm mouth found a nice soft place on his neck to gently nip and suck and sure fingers found his nipple. Garak bit down harder making the Human gasp as slender dark fingers began more intimate explorations of Garak’s sensitive areas.

Now with his nerve endings alight with something far more pleasant than fear, and a lovely naked partner to distract himself with, Julian’s anxiety faded into the background and his shaking stopped, minus the quivering caused by Garak’s fingers stroking his cock. He found himself being rolled onto his back, the Cardassian’s weight familiar and comforting as he settled down between Julian’s thighs and rolled his hips. Julian arched and moaned as their erections ground against one another.

“Mm…that’s nice…” he gasped out, his body moving with Garak’s. Julian buried his fingers in the silky dark hair and pulled Garak’s head down so he could bite at the thick ridge flowing down the left side of his neck and shoulder. Garak cried out, the sound of his pleasure further inflaming Julian who wrapped himself firmly around the stocky body. He frantically rocked his hips as the heat built in his lower body. He felt safe and protected here in their bed, making love with his partner.

Julian disengaged his hands from Garak’s hair and reached between them instead, grasping them both, rubbing their lengths together. Garak was close now, Julian could tell by the helpless little noises he was making. Now one good bite… he nuzzled along the handsomely scaled neck for just the right spot and bit down sharply. He was rewarded with a sharp cry as Garak came, splashing hot wetness across Julian’s front. Not that Julian minded, the sudden slickness felt all the nicer as he firmly grasped Garak’s hips and pulled him down close against him and began frantically rubbing his groin against the Cardassian with little grunts and groans. Garak reached down and kindly helped matters along by squeezing and stroking Julian’s length, rubbing his thumb gently over the tip, applying pressure to just the right spot. Julian let out a long groan as his long lean body arched and he added to the general mess.

He lay still for a while, half underneath Garak who was idly stroking his cheek, the broad hand cupping his jaw.

“You aren’t shaking anymore.” he commented, blue eyes half lidded.

“Well, they do say sex relieves stress.” Julian sleepily answered. It was still early morning, and he was perfectly content to sleep a little while longer. No one expected him to be at work that day anyway. He rolled onto his side, cuddling against Garak who rearranged the blanket and slid his arm around his Human bedmate.

 * * *

Garak’s first tip off that something was wrong with Julian happened as soon as they met at the docking bay. The young man leaned in for a kiss almost immediately as he was wont to do, but the action was not carried out in typical Julian fashion. The Human had a way of kissing – it never appeared lewd to passersby, they were after all a couple that had been apart, yet those kisses could set him on fire.  Julian seemed to pride himself on it, a game to see how hot and flushed he could make his partner in public. This time however, no, his was not a usual Julian-I’ve-been-apart-from-my-lover-and-I-want-sex-now kiss.

He didn’t remark on it, though he wondered if the Human was feeling well. Physical intimacy and Doctor Julian Bashir usually went hand in hand.

Literary discussion over their meal, he had arrived around lunchtime, also left Garak the very distinct feeling that something was off. Before Julian went off station it had become tradition to leave each other reading assignments. Upon Julian’s return they would discuss what they had read which usually led to some lively arguments. Not only had Julian not read any of the book, but he hadn’t even remembered it’s title or that he had lent Garak _The Odyssey._ He continued to watch the man carefully. He knew Julian’s habits and mannerisms like he knew his favorite books, and there was something very very wrong. He wasn’t sure what had happened to addle the Human’s brain, but he had no doubt that the ride back to the station hadn’t gone as smoothly as he had been told. It hadn’t taken long for Garak to decide that dragging Julian kicking and screaming if need be to the infirmary to be looked at by someone else was the first order of business.

And so the Founder’s greatest weapon, the ability to destroy from within, failed when they didn’t take into account one paranoid and very observant Cardassian lover.

 * * *

Julian’s first day back at work came somewhat as a relief. It was true that he had needed the rest, and he enjoyed the extra time with Garak. However, he found that his mind was not quite ready to be at ease over what had happened, and the activity and sense of normality acted as a balm. He was happy to let his mind sink back into the notes he had been preparing for a paper he had hoped to publish. The possibilities various Bajoran flora presented in the creation of vaccines was a far more pleasant topic to chew on than Founders, Vorta and Jem’Hadar soldiers.

Still, he couldn’t help but worry about the escalating situation with the Dominion. He felt less concern for himself directly, but it made everything feel fragile. He and Garak were two people from two different places floating in space. Julian could be ordered anywhere by Starfleet and Garak had nowhere else to go but the station. The thought made him vaguely uneasy. He supposed it could partly be the aftermath from his experiences as a captive, but whatever anxiety he might still be carrying from that didn’t erase the fact that things were changing around them. Life on the station might not remain the way it had been. He wasn’t sure what that might mean for a love affair between a Starfleet officer and a Cardassian civilian.

He rubbed his forehead, deep in thought. There was an option he had considered since he had woken up after their bought of lovemaking the first morning of their return. However, he wasn’t sure how Garak – the avowed unsentimentalist, though Julian personally thought his claims were somewhat exaggerated, would feel about it. He certainly didn’t want to make important decisions based solely on fear. He set down the PADD containing his notes. Perhaps it _was_ time to have a discussion with his incorrigible Cardassian, or maybe he needed a little advice first.

“Jadzia, I need your input on something.” He said. Their table near the bar was fairly secluded, but he pitched his voice low. The last thing he needed was gossip. “It’s not really something I can talk to Miles about.”

“Oh,” she began in understanding. “It’s about Garak. How are you two doing?”

“We’re fine, but this _has_ to stay between you and me.” He insisted. Jadzia was intelligent, understanding, unflappable, but liked to talk a little too much sometimes.

“You know you can trust me. What is it? You look worried.” She leaned forward intently.

Julian took a sip of his drink. “Garak and I are fine, great really. But I worry what will happen if…” His voice trailed off as he tried to think of the best way to explain his fears. “I’m a Starfleet Officer and he’s a civilian. Things won’t stay the same around here forever, and I want to…protect our relationship from that. Right now we have no status other than we make Starfleet vaguely uncomfortable, but they can’t really do anything about it so they try to ignore it. I want some kind of official status.”

“You mean like marriage? You want to get married.” Jadzia replied seemingly unfazed by the idea, but then she had never objected to their relationship to begin with.

Julian nodded, feeling a flush start to creep over his face as Jadzia’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “I just want to make sure I’m not wanting to do this because of trauma from being held prisoner.”

“You’re the only one that can know that for sure. But your concerns seem valid to me, and you two have been together for nearly two years now. You can’t really say you’re rushing into anything. Have you said anything to Garak yet?”

He shook his head, feeling himself flush more. “No, not yet. I needed to talk it out with someone else first. I don’t know how he’ll feel about it, to be honest, which is why it’s really important this doesn’t get out. A betting pool at Quarks over this…” he grimaced.

The Trill laughed. “I promise I won’t say anything to anyone, but if you ask him, you have to tell me what happens first, ok?”

Julian nodded gratefully. “I can do that. Thank you, Jadzia. I feel much better now.” _Of course now I have to actually ask Garak. Oh my god, I’m actually asking Garak to marry me!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadzia resists the temptation to gossip, Julian faces one of the most terrifying situations of his life, and Garak is content.

It took three days for Julian to work up to broaching ‘The Discussion,’ that’s how he thought of it in his head, with Garak. They had been a couple for the better part of two years, and lived together for a large portion of that time. He could honestly say that he knew Garak about as well as anyone could, but the one time spy did enjoy his little lies and stories. In short, it wasn’t always easy to predict his reaction. _Maybe he’ll think I’m being over sentimental, or perhaps my concerns are over pragmatic? Paranoid? Wait, this is Garak not one of my old girlfriends._ He smiled to himself at that thought.

Though recent trauma had brought up the consideration of marriage, Julian felt himself warming to it in it’s own right. He truly loved the scaly, difficult man and it felt like a normal step to take. _What is normal? Is anything truly normal around here?_ The thought of Garak objecting to the idea admittedly hurt a little, and he would have avoided the subject for an even longer period of time if it hadn’t been for Jadzia’s pointed looks every time he set foot in ops. He realized if he didn’t say anything to Garak soon, the Trill’s ability to keep her mouth shut might start dissolving. One innocent slip up and it would be all over the station in a matter of hours.

That evening he sat down on the sofa next to Garak who was looking a bit worn out. He was still playing catch up thanks to their adventure in the Gamma Quadrant. _Julian Bashir, you are an intelligent adult who is more than capable of having a conversation with your partner about a completely normal subject that most couples at least consider. So stop quivering and turning red before Elim notices._

Garak indeed had fixed him with a steady gaze. Not much made it past the Cardassian, for which Julian was immensely grateful, but at the moment it only made him feel more awkward. “Are you all right, my dear?”

“Oh, erm, yes, yes of course. I’m fine, everything’s fine.” _Stop babbling stop babbling you blockhead!_

“Oh, are you cold then? You seem to be shaking a bit… and turning a rather interesting color.”

Julian felt his cheeks flame even more. “No, I’m fine, really. There’s just something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about, that’s all.”

Garak shifted so he was turned towards his obviously nervous Human companion. He continued to regard him with an unblinking stare. Julian could easily see how Garak would’ve made a good interrogator – that stare was just unnerving. He finally made a gesture for Julian to continue, since the young man seemed to have stalled out again.

Julian took a deep breath as Garak continued to watch him with a hint of amusement. “I’ve been thinking about just how dangerous things are becoming…how big a threat the Dominion is turning into. And it’s possible that life on the station won’t remain how it’s been…”

“Yes, that does seem like an accurate assessment of the situation. And?”

“I would feel better if our relationship were officially recognized should Starfleet wish to reassign me, or if you needed somewhere else to go, since I’m a Federation citizen, and if something happened to the station--”

Garak held up a hand. “Perhaps you should slow down and breathe. As far as I’m aware, Humans require regular flow of oxygen.”

Julian rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He was not handling this the way he had wanted to. It was much easier voicing all of this to Jadzia. “You do see what I’m getting at?” He asked hopefully.

“Oh yes, you’re concerned that any potential upheaval might separate us or endanger me in some way? Am I right?” He replied pleasantly. When Julian nodded, the Cardassian continued, “What do you propose to do about this, exactly?” he asked.

Julian’s eyes narrowed. He had the distinct impression that Garak suspected what was going on and was simply teasing him at this point. The older man was attempting to look innocent but the mirth in his eyes and the way the corner of his mouth twitched gave him away. “That’s exactly what I was coming to! I’m trying to…propose to you.” He finished more quietly rather wishing the sofa would turn into a black hole and swallow him.

Garak’s face softened. “I know.”

Julian’s head came up quickly. “Did Jadzia say something?”

Garak chuckled at that. “No, your friend appears to be better at keeping secrets than you give her credit for. I knew what you were implying when you said ‘relationship’ and ‘officially recognized’ in the same sentence. As far as I am aware, marriage is the customary way to go about such a thing.”

“And you let me go on babbling like a ninny?”

The Cardassian couldn’t quite keep the smirk off his face. “It’s rather endearing to see you so flustered on my account, my dear.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m being entirely mercenary about this – I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t love you. I can’t imagine being with anyone else. It just seems like a particularly good time to at least consider it.” His voice hit a hopeful note at the end that he hadn’t intended.

“Julian, please, I’m quite impressed by your pragmatism. It gives me hope for you.” He smiled. “And I’m quite aware how you feel about me. You always were a sentimental little thing.” There was no criticism in his voice, only fondness. He reached out to stroke the Human’s short dark curls, his expression implying that he found Julian ‘cute’.

“And what do you think?” he asked.

“About?”

“ _Garak_.” Julian growled in exasperation.

“Well, you never got around to properly asking me.” he sniffed, removing his hand from Julian’s hair.

The Human closed his eyes in a bid for strength. “Garak, will you marry me?”

There was a long moment of silence, and Julian began to panic. “Yes of course I will.” He finally replied.

The breath Julian had been holding in whooshed out of him in a surge of relief. “You just like being difficult, don’t you.”

“Difficult? I have no idea what you mean.” Garak said, his expression innocent. “However, I do happen to agree with you. We have been living as if we were married for a while now, which has seemed to work well. I see no reason not to take advantage of the benefits married status can confer.” Then as if to show that he wasn’t being entirely mercenary either, he gently cupped the nape of Julian’s neck with one hand and his cheek with he other, pulling him in for a lovely warm kiss.

 * * *

Contrary to all of Julian’s fears, the idea of marriage quite pleased Garak. Ever practical, he saw the benefits in such an arrangement. Garak knew that Julian had meant it when he said he would give up his commission in order to stay with him. However, he would prefer Julian not have to make that choice, and if this would give him some extra leverage with Starfleet, all to the better. Besides, Garak was also Cardassian, and to Cardassians, marriage and family were high priorities. Humans might have the entire galaxy beat when it came to romance, sex and sentimentality, but at some point people did liked to feel _settled_ after all.

He had a brief moment of fear as he readied himself for bed. The old worry that having such a close relationship with another person could be dangerous to both him and his mate. However, the time for such concerns was long past. The Changeling may not have been able to imitate Bashir down to the letter, but it was clear he knew who Garak was and that they had a relationship. Everyone on the station knew they were together. Hell, he had no doubt Starfleet had it listed in some file somewhere. No, he and Julian Bashir had stopped being a secret a long time ago. The idea would’ve made the spy he used to be nervous, but the revelation actually came as a relief. There was no point worrying about something already long done, and he didn’t regret their relationship one bit.

At the moment, Julian was cuddled in behind him, his front to Garak’s back, his long legs curled up under Garak’s, an arm over the Cardassian’s side, and his warm hand under Garak’s sleep shirt rubbing his belly in smooth soothing strokes. Garak felt completely relaxed and one hundred percent comfortable, the best he’d felt since their little misadventure. It seemed fitting anyway to make Julian officially family. He was certainly more his family than Tain had ever been. Garak sighed, and then packed the conflicted feelings about his late father away. Well, there was one thing he definitely could say – Tain had lost. Garak was an exile, yes, but he was not friendless and alone. The future held uncertainty, but that was true even in times of peace. And at least he could honestly say it was no longer bleak. _Father, I am sure you would be absolutely horrified. Here I am attached to a lover, and a Human one at that. But at least I’m not going to live the rest of my life being completely miserable, and I don’t give a vole’s left whiskers what you think._

He closed his eyes and snuggled back more firmly against Julian who was clearly starting to drowse, the movement of his hand becoming slower and more erratic until it lay still against his bare skin. Garak let his thoughts drift outwards until he found sleep.

 * * *

“Can I have a private word with you?” Julian asked the Captain as the rest of the senior staff filed out of the briefing room. He tried not to fidget as he clearly remembered Sisko’s initial reaction to finding out that he and Garak were an item. Still, the direct approach seemed best. No need to beat around the bush about it.

“Of course, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, you see, Garak and I… we want to marry.” he said, trying as hard as he could to keep the goofy expression off his face. It had been threatening to intrude all morning.

Sisko regarded him steadily for a moment before breaking into a smile. “A congratulations is in order. You managed to prove me wrong, and I couldn’t be happier about that.” He shook Julian’s hand warmly, and Julian felt himself immediately relax. He hadn’t known what reaction to expect from his commanding officer, and it was a relief not to have to spend time trying to convince Sisko that this was a good idea.

“It seems like a good time, all things considered. You never know what might change tomorrow.”

Sisko nodded in understanding. “If you hadn’t been together so long, I might warn you against rushing into anything – especially after your recent experience. However, you’ve been living like a married couple long enough to know if marriage is a good idea or not. I don’t blame you for wanting the extra stability. Unfortunately, there is going to be a fair amount of paperwork to fill out. I’ll make sure to get it to you by the end of the day.”

“There isn’t going to be a problem with Garak not being a Federation citizen, is there?” Julian asked, voicing his biggest concern, but Sisko smiled again.

“I’ll make sure there isn’t.” he assured his CMO. “After this long a time, it’s going to be awfully hard for anyone to make a case against the two of you making things official.

“Thank you, Sir.” Julian replied with genuine gratitude.

“Congratulations again.”

Julian left the room feeling ten pounds lighter. His relief was distracting enough that he didn’t notice Jadzia waiting for him.

“So, how did it go?” she asked, as she fell in beside him.

“Oh, hello, Jadzia. It went well, really well. I just have to fill out paperwork. A lot of it from the sound of things.” He smiled, the goofy expression returning. This time he let it stay. “Thank you for your advice and, ah, discretion.”

“Anytime.” She stopped him to give him a hug. “I really am happy for the two of you, and see, you never needed to go chasing after me at all.”

Julian couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Well, don’t sell yourself short, now. But it is true. You never really know how things are going to turn out. When I accepted this assignment, I never would’ve believed I’d end up engaged to a male Cardassian tailor.”

“Do you two know what you’re going to do yet? Any plans?” She grinned.

“We haven’t gone into to too many details, but I think we’re going to keep things simple. Just a party for friends. You of course are invited.” He added.

“I’d better be – just think of all the money I could’ve won in the betting pool if I had told Quark what you were up to.” She pointed out, her expression devious. “Who else knows?”

“No one, unless Garak’s said anything. However, I’m sure it will soon find it’s way all over the station. God, poor Miles. He’s been really trying, but every time he starts to get comfortable with things, they up and change.”

She gave his shoulder a squeeze. “He’ll adjust to this too. I’ll see you later, I just wanted to make sure everything is a go.”

Julian bid the Trill farewell and headed to the infirmary with a definite bounce in his step.

 


	3. Friends and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian breaks the news to Miles, Garak has two unexpected visitors, and Julian's eating habits continue to confound the Cardassians in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a BIG explanation, because it um, crosses over with something that I haven't written yet. I can hear the fabric of space and time tearing as I type this. 
> 
> A little while back I decided I needed more Cardassians in my fan fic life, because Cardassians! What more needs to be said? And I wanted to do something with Ziyal where she doesn't have a weird awkward crush thing on Garak and doesn't die. So I asked myself 'what if'? What if she opted to not go back to the station and stayed with her father to go fight Klingons! But she needed a partner in crime, and since I really want to know what happens to Iliana Ghemor, I decided to include her to, and the two gals can have adventures together (eventually, once Iliana remembers who she is). Yes folks, this is how my brain works. I planned their series to overlap with my Bashir/Garak stuff, and damn it! Garak needs real friends there -- he's getting married after all. So there you have it. That is how Ziyal and Iliana ended up in this fic. 
> 
> I will have Iliana and Ziyal stuff posted too, there are currently three roughed out chapters on my computer, but that is a slower project.

Julian sat at a table in the replimat drinking tea and working his way through the papers that would forever link him and Garak together as kin. _Such a funny little family we are._ Julian smiled to himself. _A Human and a Cardassian. Who knew? Yet we do pretty well for ourselves I would say._ A lot of the paperwork covered what would happen in case something catastrophic befell Julian in the line of duty. A few years ago he might have found the subject unnecessarily depressing, but now it came as somewhat of a comfort to know that everything was in order. The last thing he wanted was to leave a huge mess behind for Garak to clean up.

“What are you up to?” Miles asked, stopping in front of the table.

Julian glanced up and set his mug down. “Paper work.”

“Work’s following you on break, huh?” He asked good naturedly as he pulled a chair out and sat down.

“Actually, it’s not about work.” Julian began, deciding that now was as good a time as any to break the news to Miles. Jadzia had shown great restraint, but rumor was starting to get around. He’d rather his friend hear about it from him even though it was certainly easier to let the rumor mill break the news. “Garak and I have decided to get married, and that apparently involves filling out a lot of forms.”

“Wha, what? Married? Did I just hear that right? You aren’t pulling my leg are you?” Miles asked, his expression uncertain.

Julian nodded. “Yes you heard that right, and no it’s not a joke.”

Miles made an amusing face combined with a slight shake of the head as if Julian had just told him that giant pink targs were waltzing around Quark’s. “What brought this on exactly? This isn’t about what happened in the Gamma Quadrant, is it? Should you be making decisions like this right now?”

“I’m fine, Miles. Garak and I have been living together for how long now?” He pointed out. He was pleased that Miles was using assumed trauma as an excuse for his discomfort instead of falling back on the usual untrustworthy Cardie bastard spiel. They had all come a long way. Sort of.

Miles seemed to consider. “Ok. I don’t know. It just never seemed like something that would be that, hmmm, permanent. Don’t take that as an insult, now.” He held up a placating hand. “I know you’re um, fond of each other, but marriage is something else entirely…” He trailed off, and Julian calmly took another sip of tea.

“It went beyond ‘fond of each other’ a while ago.” He pointed out. “I know you think our relationship is strange, just trust me when I tell you this is a good thing. It’s a perfectly normal thing to want to do. I mean, look at you and Keiko. You got married.”

“Yes we did.” Miles made no further elaboration and simply sat in silence.

“We’re going to have a little party to celebrate. You and Keiko are invited.” Julian said.

“Um, thank you, Julian. I’ll let Keiko know.” The silence stretched for another few long moments. “Are they asking you all those depressing questions about you dying?” He finally asked.

“Yep.”

“Those are always fun. Starfleet does love its paperwork. I’ll leave you to it then. Just let me know if you, ah, need anything.”

“Thanks, Miles.”

 * * *

The morning had gone well for Garak who put the finishing touches on a jacket for a visiting merchant, worked out the pattern for a dress and now sat going over designs for a suit. A productive morning. Of course at least some of his good mood could be attributed to Julian. When he had first set eyes on the young doctor those years ago, he never would have imagined then that Human would become such a permanent part of his life.

Out of nowhere he felt the back of his neck prickle jerking him out of his reverie. Garak suddenly had the very distinct feeling he was being watched, and he always trusted such feelings. They had kept him alive in the past. He glanced up to see two familiar faces peering through the door at him. Two familiar _Cardassian_ faces. Or partially Cardassian in the case of Ziyal whose face lit up into a large smile when their eyes met. She came striding in with Iliana trailing after. They were both dressed in sleek black and gray, and Garak assumed that they must have just arrived on the station.

“My dears!” He smiled, standing only to find himself being squeezed rather tightly by Ziyal. Iliana confined herself to a genuine smile. “What are you doing here? I admit I was a little concerned considering what your father has been up to.” The last bit was directed to Ziyal who made a face.

“That’s why we’re here. All the Klingons have been chased out of Cardassian territory, and we certainly aren’t joining the Dominion.”

“I’m glad to hear it and to see you both well. What are your plans now?”

“We don’t know yet exactly. We never really got that far beyond Iliana stealing the shuttle and coming here.” Ziyal replied.

“It was all those years living as a Bajoran terrorist. You pick up things.” The older woman shrugged in response to Garak’s questioning look. “How are you and Doctor Bashir?”

Garak found himself straightening up rather proudly. “We are to be enjoined.” This pronouncement was met by immediate squeals of female delight.

“It’s about time!”

“How wonderful!”

“When did you decide!”

More unintelligible excited noises followed, and Garak found himself a bit overwhelmed. Even the typically reserved Iliana wore an expression of obvious pleasure. “My dears, Julian is working later tonight, so if you would like to have dinner with me, I can tell you all about it.”

“That would be wonderful.” Iliana replied. “That will give us a chance to get settled in, and I don’t know about Ziyal, but I could certainly use a shower.” She looked down at herself and scrunched up her pretty face.

“Come to my quarters when you have everything straightened out. Perhaps we could prepare a meal together.”

“Oh, that sounds fun! We can surprise Julian.” Ziyal’s exuberance was clearly unabated. “We’ll see you in a bit then.” The two women left, chattering happily. Though, most of the conversation seemed to be on Ziyal’s end with Iliana nodding and making noises in the appropriate places.

Garak could admit to a sense of relief. He had wondered about Ziyal on more than one occasion, and it was nice to know that she had considerably better sense than her father and both women were clearly resourceful. And now he had a pleasant evening to look forward to, a good day indeed.

 * * *

“…I can handle a ship full of Cardassians, but living on Cardassia is something else entirely.” Ziyal was saying as she added spices to the sem’hal under Garak’s watchful eye. Iliana liked to measure ingredients and follow recipes while her companion preferred to try things to see what would happen. Though to be fair, the young woman had good instincts when it came to food.

“On the ship, they got used to me and some of them ended up being really decent. However, trying to convince a planet full of people to look past my nose ridges is exhausting to even think about.” She continued.

“There’s not much for me there right now either.” Iliana sighed. “My father has been branded a dissident, and nothing good is going to come from cozying up to the Dominion. I can guarantee they don’t see Cardassia as a partner, and once they have a foothold, they aren’t going to want to let go.”

“I find that a likely assessment.” Garak agreed. The thought of all the mayhem Dukat had managed to wreak irked him to no end, and he not for the first time wished he had stuck a dagger in his back when the chance had arisen. However, he found himself unable to feel too upset at the moment. Cooking had always been a pleasure. Even if many of the ingredients had been replicated, putting everything together by hand yielded a much different result than what the replicators often spat out.  Being able to share a meal with so many friends, a quintessentially Cardassian thing to do, had not been a frequent occurrence during his exile.

Presently a soft swish of sound signaled Julian’s return. “Hello. What smells good? You didn’t need to wait for me to eat--” he stopped short for a moment. “There are more Cardassians here now than when I left earlier. Has the station been invaded? What are you two doing here?”

“Stopping over for awhile.” Iliana supplied pressing her grey palm to Julian’s brown one in greeting. Ziyal just went for a hug. “From the sound of things, we arrived at just the right time. Garak’s been telling us that you two are going to be enjoined.”

Julian’s face broke into a happy smile. “Yes, I see he’s been truthful today. I don’t know what this station is coming to.”

“Now, now, my dear. Just because something isn’t strictly truthful doesn’t mean it doesn’t contain truth.” the Cardassian pointed out. “And what smells good is the sem’hal.” Julian walked up behind him to peer into the pot, his hands coming to rest on Garak’s sides in a show of easy affection.

“Hungry?” Garak inquired as Julian’s stomach growled rather loudly. He reached back carefully to give the Human a playful poke, but he quickly dodged away. “It’s almost done, and then we can all have a proper meal without having to hurry.”

“Oh, you mean we’ll be sitting at the table all night?” Julian teased.

Garak raised an eye ridge. “You have somewhere else to be?”

“No, not at all.” Came the innocent reply.

 * * *

Julian found himself relating the details of the engagement to the two women over dinner. “I think you’re making the right decision.” Iliana said, her face serious. “It sounds like it will make your situation more stable.”

Julian nodded around a mouthful of stew. “It will.” He glanced up to see Iliana exchanging a glance with Garak and trying not to smile. Unlike Ziyal, she had been raised on Cardassia and shared many of Garak’s cultural views, which included eating. “I can’t help it, I’m really hungry.”

“Yes, but where does it all go?” she inquired.

Garak leaned towards her and said in a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear, “I’ve often wondered that myself. It seems beyond what is possible according to both physics and anatomy.”

Julian rolled his eyes and was saved from answering by Ziyal. “I heard you two are having a party. I take it we’re invited?” she inquired, clearly already knowing the answer.

“Of course you’re invited.” Julian said.

“I need to find something appropriate to wear.” Iliana sighed. “I’m afraid my wardrobe is a little small at the moment.

“But practical.” Ziyal supplied.

“Well, it just so happens, that I can fix that for you quite easily.” Garak offered.

“Trust me, he’ll be glad to do it.” Julian explained. “He’s been slowly trying to replace all of my clothes.”

“My dear, Julian, I am doing nothing of the sort. You seem to have a problem misplacing things.” Garak replied in affronted innocence.

Julian’s eyes narrowed and he set down his spoon and took a sip of spring wine. “Garak, there are very few places they could’ve gone, and since they can’t run off on their own, the only rational explanation is that someone helped them disappear. That person is clearly you.”

Garak harrumphed, and Iliana stifled a laugh. “You are more than welcome to replace my clothes. I’ve been living on a ship, and as a Bajoran before that. My clothing is rather dire.”

Julian sat back and let the conversation swirl around him as he covertly watched his soon to be husband. Garak was right in his element – if there was one thing the man could do, it was talk. Of course there was no telling whether or not half of what came out of his mouth was true, but he was almost always entertaining. If there really was a deity out there, Julian gave a silent thank you that the two young women had picked this time to show up. They were going to be married and it bothered him that Garak had few friends on the station. Most of Julian’s coworkers had come to accept that he was there and they were together, but it was also clear that they didn’t entirely trust or feel comfortable with the Cardassian. Jadzia was one of the few who brushed all the suspicions aside, but then the Trill had a gift for getting along with anyone. Now that Garak would have honest to god friends to be happy for him allowed Julian to release some tension that he hadn’t even realized he had been holding.

Julian suddenly caught a barb Garak flung about Human literature and the doctor dived back in to the conversation with renewed energy.

 * * *

 

It was quiet again in their shared quarters, and rather late. True to form, dinner had stretched hours. Not that Julian could really complain--good food and good company made for a fine evening. He made his way over to the sofa that Garak had sunk into a few moments before and settled himself on the older man’s lap, his knees to either side of Garak’s thighs and his arms around his shoulders. He pressed his face into his neck and inhaled the familiar odor of the Cardassian’s natural scent mixed with the soap he used and cooking spices from dinner.

Garak made a contented little ‘hmmm’ sound, his hands drifting up and down Julian’s back, one finally finding it’s way underneath his shirt. “Thank you for dinner.” Julian said, his voice slightly muffled by the firm grey scales.

“You’re welcome.” Came the reply. Strong fingers were now tracing each bump of his spine, and Garak shifted slightly so that their bodies fit together as snugly as two puzzle pieces. Julian tightened his arms around the Cardassian’s neck.

“I’m glad Iliana and Ziyal are here. It’s fitting, you know.” He ventured to say.

A quiet chuckle escaped Garak. “Yes, it’s always a pleasure to be reunited with friends.” He leaned back and gently pushed Julian upright so he could see his face. “However, you needn’t worry about me. I have more than I ever dreamed I would.”

“Am I that transparent?” He asked, gently tracing the contours of Garak’s face with a forefinger.

“Yes. Your face and body scream whatever is going through your head. I absolutely despair of you. However, your concern is touching if misplaced.” He moved his hand from Julian’s chest and settled them on his hips instead. “Come here, love.” Garak pressed into his hips and tilted his head in an obvious bid for a kiss. Julian gladly complied. The Cardassian’s mouth was warm and tasted faintly of kanar.

“Mmmm.” Julian sat back with a little smile. “Your ridges are looking rather flushed. Are you hot?” He innocently asked as he toyed with the top closure of Garak’s tunic.

“As you know, Cardassians prefer heat, but I must admit, I think I might be more comfortable with less fabric.” He raised his eye ridges in a familiar teasing look.

“I think I can help with that.” Julian loved to undress Garak. To uncover his fascinating body and see all the scales and skin that were for him alone. He slowly undid the garment, the fabric soft and heavy in his hands, and kissed the newly exposed skin. He ran his tongue over the teardrop imprint on his chest and felt Garak shiver in response and squeeze Julian’s waist. Julian raised his head and intentionally pulled on the tunic in such a way that it rubbed against Garak’s swollen ridges. He grinned at the intake of breath and pushed piece of clothing off his shoulders.

“That’s better. Now there’s more of you.” Julian’s hands rested lightly on his sides, thumbs gently stroking the surrounding flesh. He wet his lips and began placing lingering kisses on the broad chest, licking along the edges where scale became skin and kissing down to his belly, soft and cool under his lips. He shifted off the solid lap in order to reach more of him. He nuzzled against the smooth skin and felt Garak’s fingers stroke and twine themselves in his hair. Julian smiled at the way the Cardassian’s breath hitched as he undid his trousers with teasing slowness. Soft, wet kisses were placed around the opening of his sheath, and a flick of the tongue pulled a groan from the other man. Garak’s warm familiar scent went straight to Julian’s groin, but he sat back to finish the job properly. A few careful tugs later saw Garak’s trousers displaced, the Cardassian lifting his hips up off the sofa to allow Julian to pull them off until they puddled around his feet.

With things so arranged, Julian now had what felt like miles of naked Cardassian to kiss and taste. Garak’s breath escaped out in a hiss as he gently worried the hip ridges with his teeth before moving down to more gently kiss and lick the soft skin of his inner thighs.

Garak watched the Human in rapt fascination. He found the sight of his love working his way around the entirety of his body incredibly erotic. The combination of those soft warm lips and wet tongue against his skin and scales combined with the visual stimulation was incredibly potent. His fingers slipped from Julian’s hair as the Human made his way downward. One of Garak’s hands settled on his lap as if on it’s own accord, but really his aching groin demanded attention.  An ‘ah’ of pleasure escaped the Cardassian as he fondled himself enjoying the twin sensations of his own fingers and Julian’s wonderful mouth.

“Oh, you are beautiful, aren’t you?” Julian breathed, watching in fascination as Garak’s cock slid free.

Garak leaned forward slightly and reached down to trace the full moist lips with fingers flavored by his own most intimate places, and Julian quickly caught them, licking and sucking, tasting his lover. Garak groaned, now feeling impossibly aroused, and slid his lower leg between Julian’s thighs, gently rubbing against the Human’s obvious erection. He was rewarded with soft little moans and thrusts of Julian’s hips. Unable to hold himself back anymore, Garak slid off the sofa and quickly pinned him to the floor, his mouth covered the Human’s in a desperate, lusty kiss as his hands wrestled with his trousers.

A breathy laugh escaped the doctor as he wriggled the rest of the way out of his pants, clearly pleased to find himself under a naked, very aroused Cardassian. He slid his hands into Garak’s hair, and nudged his hip with one sharp knee to get his attention. “Garak, we do have one small problem.”

“Oh?”

“We are on the floor in the living room, and the lube is in the bedroom. I propose a migration to the bed.” Julian replied with mock seriousness. “Come on, let me up, you impossible man.”

 With a frustrated huff, Garak sat up pulling the young man with him. He indulged himself with one more deep kiss before quickly herding Julian into the bedroom for more play and then release.


	4. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian worries over how to break the news of his upcoming marriage to his parents, and Kira finds a silver lining.

“May I join you?” Julian looked up from his lunch to find Iliana standing by his right shoulder. Like Garak, she seemed to have a knack for creeping up unnoticed.

“Certainly.” He replied, glad for the company. Garak couldn’t meet him for lunch that day, though they had both gotten up a little early to enjoy a nice leisurely breakfast together. And by leisurely he meant a spirited debate. Garak’s brain clicked on full force as soon as he woke up in the morning. “I’m just trying to decide the best way to tell my parents that they are about to gain another son.” _One with scales at that._

“Oh? They don’t know?” She sat down with her mug of tea and regarded him with some surprise.

“Oh they know we’re together, just not that I’m marrying him.” Julian sighed. “We don’t have the… closest relationship.” When no further elaboration was forthcoming, Iliana was kind enough to take the hint. Julian did not wish to elaborate further.

“Is it a problem that he’s Cardassian?” she inquired instead.

Julian thought for a moment. “Yes and no. Garak isn’t what my parents think of as ‘my type’, so they were confused. My mother actually likes him, though. He can be very charming when he wants to be. But she still finds it a little strange.” He couldn’t help but smile a little. There was one thing he could say for them – his parent’s didn’t feel the same prejudice as many of the station’s denizens. Far away and disconnected from Bajoran and Cardassian history, politics and current affairs, they were more concerned by the fact that Garak was an exotic looking older man, than his actual species or past which they knew virtually nothing of. “They’ll get used to the idea.” Julian went on to add. “They didn’t want me to accept the position here, either. I seem to have a habit of doing the opposite of what they want.”

Iliana nodded. “Yes, I have experienced that too. I love my father dearly, and the last thing I want to do is cause him pain or make him worry, but what he wants for me, isn’t what I need.” She took another sip of tea, her expression contemplative.

“Where has Ziyal disappeared to?” He asked suddenly, wanting to take his mind off his parents.

“Oh, she’s with Kira at a religious service. I don’t feel right going. I did often as Rell, who believed in the Prophets. It doesn’t seem appropriate to now. Besides, I’m sure she and Kira would like the chance to catch up.”

“But it doesn’t bother you that Ziyal attends?” Julian was well aware of the dim view many Cardassians took towards religion.

Iliana laughed. “No, not at all. It’s part of her heritage. Besides, living as a Bajoran for so many years softened some of my views. If it brings her peace, she should go.”

“Maybe I’ll record a video message. It’s too far to talk in real time without a lag.” He made a face as his mind stubbornly circled back to the problem at hand. “I’m thirty two years old, and I still worry about my parents.”

“I’m nearly the same, and so do I. I think everyone does. No matter how old you get, what career you have, how far away you live, they are still your parents. That will never change. But, I’m sure everything will work out. Even if it makes them unhappy now, once they see that you and Garak are fine together, they’ll let it go.”

“I hope so.” Julian sighed.

 * * *

“You’re not actually worried about Julian marrying Garak are you?” Ziyal asked in surprise. “They’ve been together how long now?”

“Longer than I would have expected.” Kira shook her head. The two women strolled down the promenade at a leisurely pace. “I’m probably being a little unfair, I know.” she added.

“They’re clearly happy together.” Ziyal continued. “And I know you have a hard time trusting Garak, but what damage has he really done around here?”

Kira made a strangled sound in her throat. “You mean besides hacking into the computer systems on a semi-regular basis and sticking his nose into everything it doesn’t belong in?”

Ziyal laughed, not easily deterred. “Yet the station is still intact and functioning normally, Bajor hasn’t fallen into the sun, the universe hasn’t imploded. They’ll be fine.”

“Okay, okay.” Kira held up her hand. “Point taken.” They lapsed into a companionable silence for a few moments. “I’ll give him this much. Without Garak around, the rest of us would get stuck in the middle of bizarre philosophical discussions with Julian.”

“There’s your silver lining. Just hold on to that.” Ziyal giggled. “Garak is the reason you get to eat and work in peace.”

 * * *

“Julian, you are getting married in a week.” Miles proclaimed. He had come to the infirmary with a minor burn, but seemed to have an ulterior motive. Julian could practically see the ears of every medic in the room suddenly perk up.

“Yes, I am.” he replied calmly. “Please hold still.”

“As your good friend, it is my duty to take you out one last time before you chain yourself to a lizard for the rest of your life.”

“A lizard? Really, Miles.” Julian protested mildly. “There. Your arm should be fine now.”

Miles flexed his arm experimentally. “Ok, lizard person.” He ignored Julian’s eye roll. “But whether your fiancé is cold blooded or not--”

“He isn’t. Just cold intolerant.” Julian supplied but was ignored by his friend who seemed to be on a roll.

“Is not the point.” the Chief Engineer continued.

“What is the point, exactly?”

Miles clapped him on the shoulder. “Hold on, I’m getting to that.” Julian couldn’t help notice two of the medics trying to hide their laughter. “You are about to leave single hood behind. Your life is going to change forever. Nothing will be the same.”

“Aren’t you being a little over dramatic? I haven’t been single for two years.” Julian reminded him. “I live with him.”

“Yes but--”

“If you want to go do something together, that’s fine with me. But I really don’t need any speeches on what to expect on my wedding night, and I already know all of his weird habits. Seeing as how we’ve been _living together_.”

Miles held up a hand to forestall further elaboration. “Ugh, Julian, what you and your lizard… _person_ do together in the privacy of your own quarters is your business. But I still think you need my help.” Definite snorts of laughter were escaping from the nearby medics.

“Ok, Miles. Your help is accepted. In the meantime I have some samples I need to take readings on. See you later.” He gave his friend a gentle shove towards the door.

 * * *

“Julian, my dear, I think you’re worrying about this entirely too much.” Garak said later that evening as Julian fiddled with his computer. “If your parents are set on disapproving, then nothing you say will make a difference, and if they are inclined to think positively, then you have nothing to be concerned with anyway.”

Julian opened his mouth to argue this piece of rationale, but stopped and closed it again recognizing that it did make a certain amount of sense, but still… “Yes, but what if they are teetering on the edge, undecided? And I am springing this on them.”

“Yes, you are. Do you want to wait and give them the option to come here?”

Julian shook his head adamantly. “God, no!”

“Then stop fussing about it.” Garak soothingly ran a hand through his hair. “They may be unsettled by your news at first, but I think given time they’ll come around.”

“All right, but you have to charm the pants off them.” Julian said sternly dreading a flood of concerned parental correspondence once the message reached his mother.

“Charm the pants off? I’m not certain that translated correctly. Terran speech is so imprecise. The only pants I want to take off are yours.” Julian swatted at the hand that reached around to unzip his trousers.

“Elim! That is not what I meant, and you know it.” He said sternly as he attempted to keep his pants where they were while a suddenly amorous Cardassian was nuzzling against his hair and stroking his thighs and bottom. Truthfully, he would much rather roll around naked with Garak than deal with his family, but he needed to get it over and done with. “Can you _please_ hold that thought till later?”

Garak sighed melodramatically. “If I must.” He gently tugged and smoothed the Human’s clothing back into place. He regarded him fondly for a moment before placing a kiss on Julian’s temple.

“All right, let’s get this over with.” Julian sighed before replacing his harried expression with one of confidence as he began recording the message.

“I know it hasn’t been that long since you heard from me. Everything’s fine here.” Julian began, feeling mildly idiotic.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bashir.” Garak inclined his head politely, his expression and bearing screaming charming and cultured.

_It’s no wonder I fell for him._ Julian thought somewhat soppily. He suddenly realized the goofy look was threatening to intrude again on his face, so he smoothed his features and tried to will away the faint blush he could feel rising. “Actually I, that is we – Garak and I have some good news.” Garak had given him a gentle poke to cut off his babbling.

“This may come as a surprise, given the quick timing.” Garak added, clearly feeling the need to give some kind of advanced warning.

“We’re getting married!” Julian burst out, unable to help himself. “In a week.”

“With life containing so many unexpected events, we thought it best not to wait longer.” Garak explained, attempting to add coherence to the message. Julian felt his cool hand gently cup the nape of his neck, his thumb affectionately caressing. “We’ve been together for quite some time now, and know each other very well. Julian was concerned that you might be disappointed that we had decided to…what’s the word? Elope, yes elope. However, when the opportunity arises, we would be very happy to celebrate with you.”

_Smooth_. Julian thought with relief. “I hope you are both doing well, and that we didn’t give you too much of a shock.” As they said their goodbyes, Julian felt a good deal of tension drain away. He leaned back against Garak, happy to sit and be petted now that the whole silly ordeal was over. Well not quite over, this would only be the beginning of an entire chain of correspondence. But the first step was usually the hardest.

“Better now?” Garak inquired with a hint of amusement.

“I think so, yes. Miles is taking me out to celebrate the final days of being a bachelor.” He mentioned. “He seems to be taking this very well. All things considered.”

Garak snorted. “Does this mean I get to carry your half comatose body back from Quark’s in the middle of the night?” He asked. “You know how much it worries the Constable when people pass out in random public places.”

“Hey,” Julian gave him light swat. “That only happened…twice, ok three times. And you were drunk too for one of them.”

“Yes, but I kept my ambulatory ability. Though I must say, your singing was quite amusing.”

“Ok, ok. Actually, I have no idea what he has in mind.” Julian said wanting to get away from the topic of his singing ability. “I just thought I ought to give you advanced warning…just in case.”

“I will take that under advisement.” came the grave reply.


	5. Ship of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak's friends decide to show them a good time, and Miles makes peace with the situation.

“So where are we going?” Julian asked Miles as he tidied up his desk at the end of his shift.

“You’ll see, but make sure you wear something that you can get wet in.” His friend told him with a smile.

That answer seemed rather cryptic to Julian who had been expecting something more along the lines of drinking themselves silly. “Ok, sure.” He replied, unable to keep the puzzlement from his voice.

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Miles said severely, pointing a finger at the doctor as if he might try and wriggle his way out of their engagement.

“Tomorrow.” Julian echoed. He stood for a moment staring after Miles before shaking his head and going back to the task at hand.

 * * *

“What are you looking for?” Garak asked as Julian began digging through the bottom of the closet. The Cardassian winced at the mess the young man was making.

“My swim trunks.” Came the slightly muffled reply. “You haven’t seen them have you?”

“My dear, is that a faint note of accusation in your voice?”

Julian backed out of the closet enough that he could turn his head and regard the Cardassian sternly. “You do have a way of making off with my clothing.”

“This time, I swear I am innocent. I actually have nothing against them.” he said, thinking of Julian’s bare legs and upper body dripping wet. “Though, you don’t strictly _need_ them.” he practically purred the last sentence, and Julian’s stern look melted away into a smile.

“Well, yes, with you. This, however, is with Miles, so I’d rather be dressed appropriately. He said to wear something it’s ok to get wet in. I have no idea what he’s planning, so therefore I need my swim trunks.”

“Do you always make such a mess when you look for things? Here,” Garak gently maneuvered Julian out of the way. “It’s no wonder you can’t find anything with everything strewn about like this. He carefully dug through the pile, reorganizing as he went. “Ah, I believe this is what you were looking for?”  He held up the green shorts.

“Ah, yes! Thank you.” He quickly snatched up the shorts. “Don’t know how I overlooked them.”

Garak just gave him a look. “I have absolutely no idea.”

“Well,” Julian began, ignoring the Cardassian’s sarcasm. “You did find them, so now it seems like you ought to have some sort of reward.” He scooted closer so he was sitting pressed against Garak, who slipped an arm about him.

“I think that sounds fair.” He replied, parting his lips as Julian leaned in for a kiss.

 

 * * *

“Kayaking?” Julian said. “Sounds fun, or should I worry about damaging myself?” he added on second thought remembering the times Miles ended up in the infirmary due to his holosuite adventures involving rivers and small craft.

His friend just laughed. “This is an easy program – relaxing. The rapids are all really small. The worst that’ll happen is you’ll tip over and get wet. Here, get in, and I’ll give you a push.”

Julian did as he was told and somehow managed to arrange his long limbed body in the tiny boat. Miles gave him a good shove, and he found himself bobbing along in the river. He paddled around experimentally, but found that steering didn’t work quite the way he expected.

“It’s like this.” Miles said. “If you want to turn left, paddle on the right side and vise versa. Yes, that’s it, like that. Just watch out for those branches over there.”

Julian glanced over to where Miles was pointing. “I see them. Ok, avoid low hanging branches.”

“Shall we be off then?”

Julian caught on very quickly, but intentionally made himself seem a bit slower and clumsier. It was an old habit, a survival mechanism that he wouldn’t, couldn’t give up--not even in front of his closest friend. Julian didn’t worry that Garak knew about his enhancements, but then when it came to secrets Garak was like a vault.  It also helped that the Cardassian had a completely different ethical perspective than the average Human on the station. As much as Julian trusted Miles, he couldn’t know for sure how he’d react or whether or not he’d accidentally let something slip. So therefore bumping into the occasional tree branch, or getting turned around the wrong way was simply part of the game.

“Oops.” He said as he pushed a branch away with one hand and managed to extricate himself.

“It just takes a little practice.” Miles reassured him.

Julian made his way back to the middle of the river beside Miles. He had to admit, it was a relaxing program. The river ran along it’s course on a fairly sedate pace, trees and shrubs lined the banks, and the blue sky over head reminded him of late summer turning to fall. It was warm without being too hot, and birds chattered to each other in the treetops. “This is nice, thank you.”

“I thought you’d like it once you gave it a try, and it’s not every day your friend decides to marry a lizard. Did you hear back from your parents yet?”

Julian sighed. “My father is not sure I’m making a good decision, though I can’t say he was really that negative about it either. He doesn’t seem to know what to think. My mother would rather we wait and have a real wedding. I told them that under the current circumstances, I don’t know when that would even be, but we can always have a bigger celebration later. I think that calmed her down some.” He straightened his course and then went back to letting the current carry him along. “I feel a little bad just dumping this on them, but both of us would rather have this be small and quiet. Once family gets involved, things have a way of snowballing.”

Miles nodded. “Yeah, I can see how that could happen.” he was silent for a moment. “I do understand you know… why you’d want to do this now, and I don’t disagree with you. I’d probably feel the same way if I were in your shoes.”

“Thank you, that means a lot.” Julian replied, somewhat surprised. Though perhaps he shouldn’t have been. _Miles has spent years balancing his family and Starfleet career._ He mused. “I know this has been kind of weird for you.”

“Kind of? Yes, Julian, it is more than a little weird. You are weird. But that’s ok.” He held up his arm to shield his face from the water Julian splashed at him. “As long as you’re happy. There’s a place over here to pull off. We can stop and eat something.”

 * * *

“Hello, Garak. Any pressing business today?” Iliana asked as she and Ziyal swept into the shop. “You’re getting ready to close soon anyway, right?”

Garak looked up from his PADD and favored them with a smile. “Yes, I’m almost done here. Did you have something planned?”

“We’re kidnapping you.” Ziyal replied. “There’s nothing you can do to escape, so there’s no point in trying.”

Garak couldn’t help but chuckle at that. If he wanted to escape, there would be little the two women could do to stop him, but he had no desire to run from the few Cardassian friends he had. “Run from such lovely company? Why should I do a thing like that?” His voice and expression were innocent. “Since I am to be your prisoner for the evening, may I ask where you are taking me?”

“You’ll see, come on.” Ziyal took him by one arm and Iliana the other.

Ziyal and Iliana’s plan ended up including the Cardassian style sauna program he and Ziyal had shared some time ago. As soon as he stepped into the heat he felt his muscles relax in relief.

“The station gets so cold.” Iliana sighed as she seated herself on a warm flat rock. “Since Miles is occupying Julian we thought we’d bring you here. I’m afraid this would melt your poor Human.”

“Yes.” Garak agreed. “Humans run remarkably hot. I’ve never been able to fathom what it must be like to find this station a comfortable temperature.” He stretched out comfortably on the hot smooth surface of another rock.

Iliana opened one eye and regarded him. “So, are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Oh, yes. It seems quite a natural thing to do – I find myself looking forward to it.” He smiled a contented smile. It was an expression only Julian typically saw.

Iliana and Ziyal exchanged pleased looks. “Did Julian ever break the news to his parents? He seemed worried about it.”

“Yes. They’ve found a few things to be less than happy about – mostly that this was sprung on them out of nowhere, but they’ll get used to the idea. Simply getting the whole thing over with seems to have settled Julian down too.”

“I can only imagine what my father would be like if I decided to marry someone.” Ziyal pondered. “He’d probably bluster around and try to scare them witless. Of course, he isn’t very happy with me right now anyway, so it’s a moot point.”

Ziyal’s train of thought brought a slightly worried expression to Iliana’s face. “He would be a difficult father-in-law.”

“My dears, it doesn’t seem like he has much say in things, now does he? So whatever happens to be going through that head of his is meaningless. Though with all the familial troubles, I can see why Humans sometimes prefer to elope.”

“It seems like such a strange idea, though.” Iliana said. “To cut family off from something so important.”

“Yes, but Humans aren’t Cardassian, and sometimes there are extenuating circumstances such as distance and war.” _And an untenable level of idiocy._ He mentally added, thinking of Dukat. It was something he kept to himself – Ziyal and her father might not be happy with each other at the moment (or very likely ever again), but he was still her father. That was something Garak had far too much experience with himself not to spare the young woman’s feelings.

“Yes, it’s certainly not an easy time to travel.” Iliana agreed.

“Says the woman who stole the shuttle.” Ziyal teased.

“I never said that was _easy_.” She smirked. “But parental approval or not, I’m very happy for the both of you.” She held up a slim hand as if holding a glass in a toast. “Here’s to unconventional relationships with conventional endings.”

 * * *

“Don’t take this the wrong way or anything, I’m just curious--”

“But Miles, I thought you weren’t curious.” Julian innocently replied before taking another bite of his sandwich. They were sitting on a rocky sort of beach watching the river run by. It was quite a realistic simulation, and he found his attention momentarily caught by a turtle sunning itself on a partially submerged branch not far away.

“Well, you’re my friend and all, so maybe I am just a little…sometimes…not often.” the other man replied. “Do you ever miss being with women?”

Julian took a swig of synthale and thought for a moment. “No, I really don’t. I love Garak, and don’t want to be with anyone else. I notice if someone is attractive, of course, but I don’t _want_ them.” He swallowed another bite of sandwich. “Besides, the sex is really damn good.”

“Hmmm…” came the surprisingly short reply.

“What, no exclamations of horror?” Julian teased.

His friend seemed to think for a minute. “No, not today. You realize that I’ve never had a problem with you dating a man, right?”

Julian nodded. “I know. It’s the Cardassian part that makes you uncomfortable.”

“A Cardassian with a scary past. But, you two seem to do pretty well together.” He shrugged. “Looking back, I might’ve been a bit wrong. I just didn’t see it lasting – I couldn’t figure out what you saw in each other except talking about books.”

“Well that was how it started…the books I mean. Things grew from there.” Julian thought back fondly. “He used to really aggravate me. He still does, but arguments tend to turn into other things pretty quickly.” He grinned. If Miles was in the mood to listen, he was in the mood to share. With the exception of Jadzia and the rare times Ziyal showed up at the station, most people found their relationship too strange and uncomfortable to want to hear anything about it.

“Ah yes, the whole arguing is flirting thing.”

“I didn’t realize you were aware of that.” Julian said.

“Well, I almost caused a bit of an incident with that Cardassian scientist…Gilora, that was her name.” Miles explained.

“Miles! All that time you’ve been giving me a hard time about Garak and you were seducing Cardassian females!” Julian exclaimed, trying hard to keep a straight face.

“It wasn’t like that!” He blustered. “It was a miscommunication! I thought she didn’t like me, and I found her difficult to work with. That’s all! I didn’t realize she was attracted to me.”

“I think you just find scales attractive.” Julian continued to tease.

“Look here you little--”

“I never had you pegged as a playboy.” He laughed as Miles made a grab for him. He continued to laugh uncontrollably as he was dunked unceremoniously into the river. Of course he kept tight hold of Miles and managed to pull his friend in with him. Julian wasn’t sure how Miles knew it, or even if he consciously did, but he had badly needed to let go and have a good laugh. To forget the Dominion threat, his daily dance to hide his enhancements, the awful experience in the prison camp, everything. He climbed back into the little boat feeling twenty pounds lighter.

 * * *

Garak lay in bed under a mound of blankets, thoroughly relaxed. He heard Julian come in and snuggled down further into the bedding feeling more than a little bit lazy after the heat of the sauna.

“Oh, there you are. Are you feeling all right?” Julian asked as he walked in, stripping off wet clothes as he went.

“Oh, I’m very well. I was enjoying that sauna program with Iliana and Ziyal. I’m just trying to hold on to as much of the heat as I can.”

“Ah.” Julian wandered into the bathroom. Garak assumed it was to hang up his wet clothes. He hoped it was anyway. He was proven correct when the Human wandered back in a few minutes later sans dripping fabric and looking a good bit drier. “Would you like some company?” he asked.

“I was hoping for it.” Garak lifted the blanket invitingly and the naked man crawled in beside him, cuddling up close. “So how did you and Chief O’Brien spend your time? Swimming? I’m a little surprised to see you so sober.”

Julian chuckled into his neck, exhaling little puffs of warmth against his scales. “Kayaking. It involves paddling around in very small boats. I got dunked in the river. It was nice, very nice. I’ll probably be a bit sore tomorrow, though.”

Garak’s arms tightened around the slim body, and Julian wriggled slightly to press his smooth skin to the Cardassian’s soft middle. _Ah, if only my old associates could see me now. I was once quite feared, and here I am enjoying a cuddle._ Garak thought, amused. The truth was, he loved to cuddle with Julian, and not just for his body heat. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed to be touched until Julian came along. His exile had always seemed bleak, but having what he did now, looking back pre-Julian, life seemed even bleaker, colder, and lonelier. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” he said as he idly stroked Julian’s back.

The young man looked up into his face, and flashed him a lovely smile. “I’m glad. So am I.”  Julian’s lips nuzzled against his own, and Garak felt his contentment grow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If it wasn't clear, at this point in time Garak is aware of Julian's enhancements. I just, um, haven't written that story yet... I have some filling in to go back and do with this series.
> 
> *Ziyal has appeared at the station when her ship needed repairs, and a longer stay to have an injury treated. I just haven't written that yet -- you can see the pattern here, can't you?


	6. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a different word processing program and have been having some formatting issues. Hopefully this works.

Garak woke up to the unpleasant sensation of chilly air. For a moment he wondered if he was back in the prison camp again, but as he rapidly blinked away his sleep fuzzy thoughts, he quickly recognized his bedroom and assessed the actual problem – Julian had managed to tangle himself up in the blankets leaving Garak with little more than a sheet. The Cardassian sighed torn between annoyance and amusement and set about freeing his mate and consequently getting some of the bedding back.

“Umph, Garak…” Julian sleepily complained as things were quickly put to rights.

“Well, it’s not my fault you rolled yourself up in the blankets. How do you manage to get stuck like this?” More annoyed sleepy noises answered him, though once Garak managed to get settled back down with the blankets shared more equably, Julian turned over presenting his bare back in an obvious invitation for Garak to cuddle up behind him.

He pulled the Human close, approving of this more sensible arrangement. His heart gave a little surge at the realization that very soon his pretty bed mate was going to become his husband. Husband. He tasted the word and found he liked it more and more. As he contemplated this change in state, he felt a door closing on his past life. Oh, he things he did and experienced would always be a part of him, but there was no going back, it was well and truly over. He felt that more now than after the destruction of the Obsidian Order in the Gamma Quadrant or Tain’s death. No, the simple act of loving another person and letting himself be loved in return changed everything far more than war and death.

He knew his younger self would be laughing at him now for being a sentimental twit, but this wasn’t really about sentimentality he reasoned. No, it was a verifiable fact, and did anyone really doubt that ties between people were powerful things. Wasn’t that why he avoided serious romantic entanglements for so long? There was risk in letting another have power over oneself, and risk that others could use that tie for their own ends. However, life was always a balancing act – a weighing of risks and possible outcomes. This time the risk was certainly worth it. And he could honestly say now that though he missed many things about his old life, he did not want to end up like Tain. The man who alternately groomed him to be like himself and yet cursed his existence as a weakness. Well. Risk or no, Julian kept his mind sharp and his emotional state more balanced. The comfort he offered allowed him to renew himself rather than be slowly crushed by the weight of his exile. Being able to feel something so positive for another creature helped balance the darker places with in him. So he would very soon ignore the voice of his younger self, ignore Tain and what he had been taught and marry Julian Bashir. He smiled a satisfied smile as he let the now sleeping Julian warm him both inside and out.

* * *

“Are you sure this looks all right?” Julian asked, needlessly smoothing the front of his shirt.

“You look wonderful.” Garak assured him. “I should know. I made that shirt.” He looked over the young man with a critical eye, and then reached out to straighten his collar. “Nervous?” He asked, not needing Julian to tell him. His body language was giving him away again – his hands had fumbled with the buttons, he couldn't seem to sit still, and he kept trying to chase away imaginary wrinkles and invisible bits of lint.

“No, yes, a little.” Julian smiled sheepishly.

“I think on such occasions, it's understandable to have nerves.” He replied diplomatically. In truth, he wasn't feeling all that steady himself. Funny that he could engage in acts of espionage without a single jitter, but this... tying himself forever to this beautiful creature. It made his pulse run faster. He ran his fingertips across Julian's cheek and down his jaw with a smile.

“I think it's time.” the Human said, rocking on the balls of his feet. 

“Shall we, my dear?” He took Julian's elbow and gestured towards the door.

The pair garnered quite a few looks as they made their way through the station. Though they were celebrating with a smaller number of people, word got around fast. Of course, the romance between the Cardassian spy and Starfleet doctor made particularly interesting gossip whether or not the gossipers thought the relationship sweet, potentially dangerous or disgusting. Garak and Julian both had built up quite a bit of experience ignoring them over the past few years.

They found Sisko and their two witnesses, Ziyal and Miles waiting for them. Miles looked as if he found the situation a bit surreal, Ziyal was beaming, and Sisko looked surprisingly pleased. Interesting. Garak thought. Though he had always behaved in a relatively fair minded fashion, he had been somewhat suspicious of their relationship for some time. Garak expected that he, like Miles, had become accustomed to the idea even if he didn't find it something to celebrate, but he hadn't expected quite this reaction.

Ziyal hugged them both and Miles shook Julian's hand and nodded as genially as he could to Garak. “Are you two ready for this?” Sisko asked, pulling out the small box that held the rings.

Wedding bands were a Human custom, but one that Garak found appealing. It was a nice way to display one's married status and have a token from their partner without being ostentatious. “Yes.” They replied nearly in unison, and Julian reached out to take hold of his hand and give it a squeeze. If this had been a Cardassian wedding, they would've been surrounded by family, family being all important on his home planet. Both the bride and groom's parents would have been present for the signing of the marriage documents, and both extended families present after. Yet, the few people standing together felt like enough, more than enough. A part of him still couldn't believe he was standing here with the pen in his hand signing his name next to Julian's, binding them together into a family unit. As witnesses, Ziyal and Miles signed next as well as Sisko who looked, if it were possible, even more pleased.

“Well, I have to say you both surprised me, but it's a good surprise. I have to admit when I found out about the two of you and went to have a word with Julian, I never thought we would end up here signing a marriage certificate. I'm glad, I really am. I've never been happier to be proven wrong. I just wish I could do more of this. Weddings are much more pleasant than war.” He paused and opened the box with the wedding bands. “As promised, I didn't lose them.” He gave Julian a look, and the young man flushed.

Julian's slender hand trembled slightly in his own as he slipped the ring on his finger. Their eyes met, and on impulse he kissed Julian square on the mouth and pulled him into a fierce hug. He was dimly aware of Riyal's little clap of delight, but most of his attention was on Julian – the feel of his heart beating against him, harder than usual, the smell of his shampoo and the feel of his arms holding him tightly. After what might have been an eternity or a few moments, Garak couldn't be sure, they stepped back from each other. Julian blushing, happy, and a bit teary eyed. When they released each others hands they were promptly pounced on by Ziyal and clapped on the shoulders by Sisko. Miles offered a congratulations that seemed genuine, though he still seemed a bit poleaxed by the whole thing.

“Come on, there are people waiting for you.” Sisko said and followed them out of his office.

* * *

“Thank you so much for planning this, Jadzia.” Julian told the Trill who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Consider it a wedding present. Congratulations.” 

“You've been the only person I know here who never tried to tell me dating Garak was a bad idea.” He smiled crookedly. “You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

They turned to survey the room – food from several different cultures, music and friends filled the space. Granted some people looked a bit more comfortable than others. Worf seemed not to know exactly what to do with himself. Julian guessed that Jadzia had dragged him along, and Odo kept a suspicious eye on the proceedings. Which of course didn't mean the Changeling wasn't enjoying himself in his own way. Ziyal seemed to be trying to cheer up Kira and Iliana was sampling Bajoran food as if trying to see if it tasted the same now as it did when she believed she was a Bajoran herself.

“Well, it's probably all that time spent with Ferengis and Klingons.” She joked. “It looks like Garak and Keiko are hitting it off over there.”

“I didn't know you had an interest in plants.” Keiko said to Garak with obvious enthusiasm.

“Oh yes, I used to be a gardener at the consulate on Romulus. Orchids were one of my specialties. I find that I miss it – however on a station...” He gestured around them. “Trying to grow things in little pots with grow lights just isn't the same.” 

“I know what you mean.” Keiko sighed. “I've been doing a study of the flora on Bajor. It's fascinating and much more fulfilling than sticking to growing plants on a space station. Even if it does worry Miles a bit sometimes.” She smiled at her husband who was in the midst of a conversation with Julian and Jadzia.

“Getting out in the sun and getting one's hands in the dirt makes all the difference.” He was speaking honestly. He really did miss gardening and felt genuine pleasure in being able to share it with someone else. 

“You look happy.” Jadzia said to Sisko as they watched Ziyal try to convince Iliana to dance. She had left Julian to circulate among the other guests and gone to stand next to her old friend who was surveying the room with a drink in his hand.

“I am happy.”

“And here you thought they wouldn't last.” She smiled.

“I admit, I was wrong. Not that I... entirely trust Garak. However, I do trust Julian's sense of ethics, so it's just as well that they're together.” He explained.

Jadzia gave him a nudge with her elbow. “So that's what your good mood is all about. Hoping Julian will keep Garak in line.”

“Only partly, old man.” Sisko grinned. “They seem genuinely happy, and that makes me happy too.

* * *

It was late when they returned to their quarters. Julian felt a bit tired, mildly fuzzy from the wine, and very content. They both undressed, maneuvering around each other with long familiarity. He put his clothing away and then felt the brush of Garak's hand down his bare side. Julian turned and found himself caught up in a kiss. He relaxed eagerly into it, the contact with Garak being everything he could want or need at that moment. He pressed against the solid naked body, enjoying the feel of strong arms about him.

Garak gently pressed him down on the bed and lay beside him, his gaze admiring as his fingers traced tingling trails across Julian's skin. Julian kissed him again as they shared intimate caresses, taking their time. Time. It felt like they had all they time in the world for this. Julian moaned as Garak's mouth found his nipple. He buried his hands in Garak's glossy black hair so silky and soft. 

“Oh that feels good.” Julian murmured as Garak placed soft lingering kisses over his belly.

The Cardassian made a little sound of amusement. “Good. It should.” Teeth gently grazed Julian's flesh, and then more kisses over his hip. He tipped the Human over onto his back and pinned him to the bed.

Julian smiled up at him. “I think I would like to be on top of you.” He pressed upwards against him.

“Is that so, my dear?” 

“Oh yes, I want to straddle you – do the work this time.” He pushed back more forcefully, and Garak allowed himself to be bowled over.

“Well, that is a kind offer indeed. Very motivated of you.”

“I think so.” Julian kissed him thoroughly, his tongue darting into to explore Garak's mouth, his teeth gently trapping his lower lip. The Cardassian shifted under him in little sinuous movements, and he shivered as the smooth belly rubbed against his cock. 

Julian sat up, hugging Garak's body with his thighs and fondling his hip ridges causing a little hiss of pleasure to escape his lover. “I never get tired of looking at you, you know.” He smiled down at him fondly. “Elim.” His mouth caressed the name as his fingertips danced across the Cardassian's middle and then skated along the edge of firm gray scales.

“That's very nice, my dear.” Garak rumbled, sliding his hands down Julian's thighs and around to grip his bottom. He reached for the lube, Julian shifting with him to avoid sliding off. “May I do the honors?”

“Yes, please.” Julian replied. He moaned softly at the pleasant stretch as Garak's slicked fingers went exploring. He gently rocked his hips, wanting more, and rubbing against his partner in the process.

“What a lovely boy you are.” Garak purred. “So nice and snug and warm.” Little 'mmms' and 'ahs' were escaping from Julian. His eyes half closed and his body warmed. “Yes, that's it, now you're ready to be filled up, aren't you?”

Garak's fingers slipped free leaving him empty and wanting. He lifted himself up so he could guide his love's nicely hardened cock inside. He moaned, quickly losing himself in sensation, and the sight of Garak under him added considerably to his arousal. Garak's hands moved to firmly grip his hips and take control of the rhythm and speed. He whimpered and moaned louder now, a hand drifting down to stroke his own erection which at this point was leaking a fair amount of precome. Garak's breath was coming in harsh pants, his hips lifting and keeping rhythm with Julian's movements.

When Julian did come with a little cry, slumping over the Cardassian's body, Garak rolled him over for several more hard thrusts before he too went over the edge. He held Julian close, his face pressed into his neck. Finally he moved over and lifted his head to kiss the Human on the mouth. Julian smiled at him, sleepy and at peace. Garak twined his fingers through Julian's, turning his hand slightly to study the ring that was the twin to his own.

“Are you happy, love?” He asked, his expression soft and open.

“Very.” Julian replied. He snuggled up so they lay pressed against each other. “You know we have managed to prove most of the people on this station wrong.”

Garak gave a huff of amusement. “You realize what that means, don't you?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“A large number of inhabitants have by now lost considerable sums of money in Quark's ridiculous betting pools.”

Julian was silent for a moment before breaking out into soft laughter. “That's what they get for not minding their own business.” He was feeling sleepy now, and Garak's fingers stroking his hair soothed him further.


End file.
